


sk8er boy

by pastelerror



Category: Law Abiding Citizen (Polygon)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, i think doug would eat gravel: discuss, no one dies and they dance to songs from 2005 hell yea, that doesnt have anything to do with anything its just a thought ive been having, theres a guitar involved at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelerror/pseuds/pastelerror
Summary: Doug was a boy. Russ was also a boy. Can I be any more obvious?





	sk8er boy

**Author's Note:**

> all lyrics belong to avril ramona lavigne   
> avril, if youre out there,

**Author's Note:**

> turns out if you listen to sk8er boy on a loop for hours on end youll astral project into the closest arbys and when you wake up again thisll be on your screen!!


End file.
